Restrictor
by DarkInkWriter
Summary: There is new evil in Albion, none like any has ever seen. A new sword, a new hero. The sword, Restrictor, created by Jack of Blades himself, before he died. The great swords destiny is darker than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable.**

**Authors Note: So, this is my first fan fic for a game, so bare with me please.**

**Restrictor **

**Chapter 1.**

Zera pulled her silver axe out from the torso of a bloody bandit. Her long black hair stained with blood at the tips. No matter how much she tried to wash it out, the tips of her hair always stayed the color of fresh blood. The traders were now entering the trader's camp and she was thinking of paying a visit to The Chapel of Skorm. She had already sacrificed two people there and now needed only a third to get Skorm's Bow; luckily she had run into a lost villager near the beginning of Darkwood and had invited her to come along. She had just become a qualified hero, but was already feared by several people in Bowerstone. The quest almost every hero has to do, sometime after graduation, is escort some traders through Darkwood but Zera really would rather just quit the quest and go get something more interesting, like the Bowerstone massacre one she saw earlier. Someone had put in a request for a hero to go and kill several people in Bowerstone, whom of which had wronged the man in one way or another. Zera remembered the rage in Lady Grey's eyes when she found out and came storming into the guild demanding the quest be ignored and the man, who signed anonymous, be found. Of course, the new guild master, Frederick, told her that he could not give any information away unless given permission and he could not remove any quests that come to pass through here. Zera had been standing in the door of the new guild shop, and had heard everything. Pretty much anything to piss Lady Grey off would make her happy.

"Reaper, come quick, BANDITS!" Zera was snapped from her thoughts and turned in time to see a large group of bandits running at her with swords drawn.

"Damn it!" She yelled and quickly pulled out her axe and slashed the first of the bandits to get near, slicing him almost completely in half. Blood poured from his body as Zera kicked it out of the way and headed for the next one. It seemed she had killed twenty and still more were surrounding her.

A sudden ripple of immense feeling pulsed through her veins, taking only seconds to use magic it felt like several minutes. She could feel the power flowing through her whole form and bursting from her, knocking all near her to her feet. Force push, she had yet to use that before this and she smiled with great malicious content as she realized that focusing all her experiences into magic was not going to let her down, and now that she had used it once, it wont seem to take so long.

Zera lifted her hand towards the first bandit to rise and a feeling of liquid fire coursed through her fingers and reached out towards the bandit in red flames, wrapping him in sweet suffering while slowly sucking the life from him and healing her wounds.

When he fell to the ground quivering, Zera brought her axe down upon his head and with one swift movement, sliced clean through his neck. Then she cut another's arm off and finished him with lightning. She could see the boss of the bandit crew in the corner of her eye, he was surveying how his own were getting slaughtered and watching Zera's every movement. A sudden urge took her over and she charged at him, axe high in the air, killing every bandit in her way until she got to their boss. He had seen her coming and had drawn his blade, and he had also summoned a stronger companion to his side. They had been guarding the traders but, for some reason, hadn't killed them yet. Zera merely laughed and sent her body through time, stopping right behind the boss with a dagger pressed to his chubby neck.

"Tell your men to back off." She whispered into his red ears, hidden behind bushy brown hair.

With a sigh, he did as told. "Men, we must depart. Our young friend is insulted by our coming." At that several bandits laughed, making Zera mad and so she pressed the dagger closer, drawing a little blood.

"Maybe you have received mercy from others, but not from I." She said at the exact moment that she sliced through his bare neck. The other bandits were running now, seeing that their boss was dead. Zera was completely exhausted and fainted as she saw the traders come up to her, a look of pure terror upon their faces. She awoke sometime later, laying on a bed of soft grass and leaves, the smell of fresh baked apples and honey in the air. As she made to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her back, opening a deep wound that had been bound shut. She could feel the blood trickling down her back as she turned to lay on her stomach as a woman she had not seen before mixed herbs together over a fire and told another younger girl what to do to stop the bleeding. Zera felt pressure against her back and cried out in agony as a hot rag was pressed against the wound. After that, all went black.

When she woke later, she was careful not to sit up or move too much. She slowly lifted her head and looked around. She was at the trader's camp, but the woman she had seen earlier was nowhere. One of the traders she was escorting came up to her and told her it was ok to sit up, slowly, he also gave her a letter.

Dear Zera,

You have no idea who I am, but I have some information that is important you here. There is a new sword, one called Restrictor that was created by Jack of Blades before he was destroyed. There is a great evil warrior after the sword and, in the wrong hands; this sword could bring mass destruction to the world. It has powers too great for this world, and MUST be destroyed. I realize that you are not yet ready for a task this great, but you are the only one who can properly destroy Restrictor. I don't yet know the whereabouts of the sword or the evil warrior, but as soon as I get more information I will contact you. We WILL meet again.

Till Next time,

Sarah

Zera sat up, but continued to stare at the letter for a long time. When she looked up, the traders and the villager were watching her quietly. She threw the letter in the fire and stood up, watching the flames consume the letter.

"Let's go." She said and started to walk towards the ancient cullis gate. The traders followed close behind her. Zera pulled her axe out and prepared herself for the bandits she knew where there. When they got to the cullis gate, everything was quiet. No bandits could be seen or heard and she didn't like it. Her footsteps echoed on the stairs as they made their way down, still no sign of bandits.

When they had gone through and where getting close to Barrow Fields, Zera heard something ahead and told the traders and villager to stop and hide. She walked slowly forward and saw what had made the noises. Near the entrance of Barrow fields, there was a pack of balverines. At least eight, and they were all feasting upon bandits. _So that's why we didn't run into any bandits._ The largest balverine looked over at Zera and looked as if it had smiled. Then it howled and all the balverines looked up from their meals and saw her. They gathered behind the largest and got ready to spring. The largest one lunged at her, knocking some of the closer balverines over, and stopped right in front of her. He jumped into the trees and the others came after her, all with evil grins. She suddenly felt a great pain in the back of her head and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, something great and heavy on her back. Her hand was inches from her axe and she tried with all her might to grab it without being noticed. When her fingertips where centimeters away from the hilt, she was kicked in side with a giant paw. She looked into the eyes of the balverine leader and tried to stand. Her head swam with pain and a dizzy feeling took hold of her. She leaned over and pretended to be in great pain, while really she was letting her head clear. Once it was, she leapt forward, grabbing her axe; she quickly killed one of the smaller balverines, cutting him deep in the back. Then another came at her and she slashed at it with her axe, only to miss and swing again, cutting him hard in the chest. The balverine let out a cry and grabbed her arm with his paw and squeezed, his claws digging deep into her skin. She pulled her arm away and brought her axe to his left leg, severing it and then cutting him in the stomach. He fell over dead and another came after her. It seemed as if they were playing a game with her, they were coming one after another until only three were left, the leader and the two only slightly smaller than he. The leader stepped forward, leaving the other two to follow. Zera did not move an inch.

When she and the leader where staring each other in the face, not even her fingers twitched. She would have liked nothing more than to kill him right then, but knew the other two would be a lot harder than the ones she had already killed. Then he opened his mouth and let out a howl that would chill bone, his breath smelled of dried blood and raw meat. Him and his companions jumped into the trees. Zera looked for them, but somehow she knew they were gone.

"Okay, you can come out now." She called. When she did not hear a sound, she turned to see that the traders where staring at the body of the dead villager. Somehow she had been killed when Zera had been fighting.

"Let's go before they return. Now!" At that the traders came to and looked over at her. When they realized what she was saying, they ran close to her and together they entered Barrow Fields.

**Authors note: So that is the first chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Dreams of the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable!!**

**Authors note: So here's the second chapter. I'll try to update frequently. Oh yea, every hero needs a dark past!**

Chapter 2 

Screams cut through the fog, waking Zera from her slumber. She shot up and looked around. Fog was everywhere so she couldn't see anything. She grabbed her new weapon, the Obsidian Cleaver, and made ready for a fight. She was still in Barrow fields, and she could hear trader's voices somewhere off the road, near the pond. Slowly, she progressed towards the sound of the voices. When she saw the outline of a trader her pace quickened. Then she ran into two of the traders that were always around Barrow Fields, they were whispering to each other.

"Did either of you hear a scream?" She asked them. They both turned to look at her, but only to shake their heads. When she got back to the pallet she had slept on, she sat down to think. She was absolutely sure she had heard a scream, but was it a dream or not? She couldn't remember her dream if she had one. Slowly her eyelids started to droop and she realized she was still tired so she lay down on the pallet. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.

Again there were screams, but this time she did not wake. There she was, as a younger girl, about fourteen, walking down a dark hallway with a dagger that had a dragon snaking the blade in her hands. She could not stop thinking about the argument her and her mom had earlier. Her mom blamed her for what happened to her father, for leaving them with nothing. Her mom had said if Zera had stopped practicing combat so much and had acted like a lady he wouldn't have left. She knew otherwise though, she knew he had left because her mom had been cheating on him, the thing is, her mom didn't know he knew.

She had reached her mom's room and there she could see the sleeping figure of her mom, and her new boyfriend. She pulled the dagger closer to her, stepping to her mom's side of the bed, she slowly pressed the dagger against the soft flesh of her mom's neck, and slashed a deep cut, blood pouring onto the bed. Her mom never even opened her eyes. Then she went to the other side, where the boyfriend was sleeping, and she brought the dagger above him and quickly stabbed him in the chest several times, making blood splatter everywhere. As soon as he was dead, she went back to her room, hid the dagger, and went to sleep.

When she woke from her dream, the sun was shining in her face, making it hard to see. She slowly sat up and looked around, there were some traders eating meat and apples, a few villagers from Oakvale, and several guards. As she stood, she noticed something sharp in her pocket. What she pulled out was a small dagger, smeared with blood. She walked quickly to the pond and washed off the blade, when she saw it she let out a small cry and dropped the dagger in the water. She backed away from the water, never taking her eyes away from the water where she had dropped the dagger, one that had a dragon snaking the blade.

"Are you ok?" A guard near her called out. She turned to look at him and could see in his eyes that he didn't know if he should go help her or stay away. Before she could say something, a man came walking down the road from Oakvale, and caught her attention. He was wearing a dark chain mail suit and was carrying a woman, dead, over his shoulder. Zera looked back over at the guard, but he didn't seem to notice the man, or didn't want to. When she turned again to the man, he was gone, he wasn't even on any of the roads she could see, he had just vanished.

Zera was absolutely sure that the man she had just seen was the evil warrior this Sarah had told her about. In a way, though, he looked familiar to her, but she wasn't sure how. She stood up to leave the Tavern in Oakvale, but right as she did, the same man she saw earlier walked in. Several people left as soon as they saw him, but he paid them no heed, he was staring straight at Zera. He looked as if he had recognized her, and then pushed it aside. He bought a drink and sat at the table furthest from her, his eyes were still watching her, she could tell. She walked quickly out of the Tavern and saw the cullis gate up ahead and decided it was time to get some answers at the guild.

Back at the guild, she found Frederick and demanded he talk to her right away. Sensing the urgency in her voice, he sent all the others away and told her to follow him into the library. When they got there, he showed her to a group of chairs and invited her to sit.

"So Sarah has visited you hasn't she?" He asked before she had even opened her mouth to say anything. She gave him a questioning look, wondering how he knew. "I too have been visited by this woman. She told me of the comings of the world, but she also told me a great many things which she asked be kept secret until she gathered more information. Yes I know who she is, but that is one of the things she has asked me to keep secret. Now why don't you stop worrying and get to work on a new quest? We have several new ones."

"Oh ok. Why not?" She replied and headed to the map room to hear the quests. As she looked through the quests, she heard some other guild apprentices talking about some dark happenings around Albion. One of the groups was talking about how a lot more bandits are showing up and joining forces with hobbes and even balverines. Another group was talking about how traders are disappearing left and right. When she finally found a quest card she liked she picked it up and left.

Let's see, I need to go to Oakvale and then to the Memorial Garden. There I will find a man there who has information about a group of bandits who have taken hold of Twinblade's abandoned camp and have more than half of the villagers of Oakvale taken captive there. They need help getting information about the man they have seen in Oakvale a lot recently. I am guessing they think it's some sort of conspiracy against them.

In Oakvale, she turned to go to the Memorial Garden, but instead she ran straight into the man she had seen here and in Barrow Fields, the man she believed to be this Dark Warrior.

**Authors note: I am not really happy about this chapter, but I have a great idea for this next chapter, so I had to end it. So tell me what you think.**


	3. Amythest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable**

**Authors note: So here is the third chapter, I am not sure how good it is going to be, but I hope you will like it!**

Chapter 3 

"Excuse me. I didn't see you." Zera apologized, taking a step back. The man looked at her with a blank expression, and then just like that, her turned and walked away.

When she arrived at the Memorial Garden, there was no one there, not even the warrior who usually stands out by the gate. She walked slowly around the graves, reading the strange names and sayings on them._Maybe he is just late. There is no reason to worry. And really why should she be, she doesn't care about the villagers._ When she turned to leave, an ominous feeling came upon her. There were no villagers anywhere that could be seen. _What is going on here? Just like five seconds ago there were over twenty villagers conversing near the tavern, now they are gone._

She walked toward the nearest house and knocked on the door. When no one answered she tried to open it, and found it to be unlocked. In the house, various items where scattered over the floor, it looked as if someone had packed to leave in a great hurry. Zera went and checked all the houses, every last one was in this state and there was no one around, even the bar tender was gone.

The cool waves caressed her feet as the walked swiftly along the beach towards the cliff top path. She walked into the cave that led up onto the cliff, and then she followed the path to the abandoned road.

Walking slowly, Zera looked around, everything was quiet and still. There was not even a sign of bandits anywhere. When she got to the gate to Twinblade's Camp, the smell of smoke caught her attention. Running through the gate and down toward the camp, she saw a great fire. It was everywhere, but oddly there was not a body, dead or alive, anywhere. There was not even a sign of bandits ever being here at all. She picked her way carefully through the fire, making sure not to miss looking through anything.

While she was looking through some collapsed pieces of roof, another smell caught her attention; it was the smell of the ash. It was different than normal ash. She picked some up in her palm and then let it run through her fingers, the texture was like soft sand. The ash was cool and light, and it smelled of the blood of ages ago. Only one creature could make everything turn to ash of this kind, and Zera did not want to meet this creature face to face.

A great noise erupted in the sky; the sound of wings, and the great call of a creature Albion had not seen in many centuries caught Zera's attention. Her gaze shifted upward just in time to see a great Amethyst Dragon fly swiftly ahead of her. The Dragon landed in the upper region of Twinblade's Camp.

_A Dragon? What is a Dragon doing here?_ She continued to walk forward, through the gate to Twinblade's camp. It was exactly how she remembered it, rotting, and abandoned, except now it was burning._Look's as though the Dragon has made itself right at home._

Zera trekked through the burning mass up to the gate to Twinblade's Elite Camp, but the gate was not there. Instead there was a pile of burnt wood, and back in Twinblade's old tent, was the Dragon.

It was a horrid old thing; eighty feet long, not including the tail, spikes coming off the top of its head, running down its spine, and clustering near the end of its tail to make a huge spiked mace. And yet, it was absolutely beautiful, the sun was shining down on the huge scales, engulfing the whole Dragon in purple flames. The colors were greater than any she had seen, ever. It's eyes were a deeper purple, wisdom from ages of old embedded in them.

Zera walked steadily closer, the Dragon turned its head, but did nothing else, looking her directly in the eyes. Zera stopped walking and glared back at the Dragon. Then it snorted and a ball of fire flew from its nostrils, it missed her by inches and flew away into the sky where is disintegrated.

The Dragon stood and began to walk closer, but she did not move. When it snorted, Zera had seen red streaking down its side, just below the left wing. _Its left side is weak, if I attack I may stand a chance, but would it be fair?_

It continued walking until it was five feet away; there it stopped as if it was waiting for a sign. Zera held up her hands to show she meant it no harm, and then she laid her weapon down and began to close the gap between the two. At first the Dragon wouldn't let her near, but the pain in its side must've made up its mind for it because it laid down its defenses and let her approach.

Zera immediately went to her side to access the wound; it was very wide, but not too deep. She could heal it, but it would take up a lot of energy since she had never healed Dragon before. She went to work, using a variety of new spells to weave the skin back together, she couldn't prevent a scar, but it would at least heal. The Dragon watched her with interest, something alight in its eyes, as if it suddenly realized something. It lifted its head as Zera worked under her wings, to continue watching her.

When Zera was finished, she stepped back to look at the closed wound, already new scales were covering the healed skin. Her head was spinning, so she sat down while the Dragon inspected its side. The last thing she saw before she fainted was the Dragon roaring into the wind fire billowing from within.

_"Our destinies are entwined. Here we were meant to meet, and here we must make our final stand. Together."_

Zera woke to the sound of a deep male voice, resonating from the air itself. She looked around to find who was speaking, but found only the dragon looking at her.

"You?" She looked questioningly.

"_Yes, me. My name, your very tongue cannot speak, but you may call me Feolin. Our lives have been woven together; my people have prophecies of old about you. You are to save our kind as well as your own. We will once again live in peace in Albion."_

**Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry it's short, but I will try to update soon. I am going to try and do better with updating, my friend made me a new years resolution to update, so this ones for you Jessie:D**


	4. To Lyngolion

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Fable

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Fable.**

**Author's note: So, this is my next update! You are most welcome Jessie-Chan, I am updating because you are awesome. (I will EVENTUALLY get to treasure, maybe today or tomorrow)!!**

Chapter 4. To Lyngolion

No, no little one. You sit right there. Watch the wing! Now, just hold on to that spike there.

Anyone who happened to be wondering through the bandit camp at that exact moment would have seen a most comical event. Feolin was instructing Zera on how to get up onto his back to ride.

"I am telling you I would much rather just walk." Zera complained as she once again slid down his side. Feolin sighed and smoke rose from his throat. "Walking is much more healthy anyways."

_Yes but a good deal more slow. _Now Feolin helped her up and this time she stayed.

"Okay, so just take it slo-WHOA!" Feolin stretched out his wings and rose swiftly into the sky, then they were off. "I said slowly. Hey wait where are we going?" They were now flying away from Albion and towards the sea.

_We are going to the land of the Dragons, Lyngolion._ Feolin kept gaining altitude until Zera could barely even see Albion. Then he rocketed off further to sea.

It was all Zera could do not to fall. If only she could keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds she would see the sun setting in the west and the water sparkling below them.

"Did… I ever tell… you I was scared… of…. heights?" Zera yelled into the wind. She could just hear the Dragon chuckle over the wind, but he did fly lower so Zera could feel the spray from the waves crashing into large rocks. That must mean we are near land. Opening her eyes just enough to see, she looked out towards the north. What she saw frightened her. There was a large island with a Mountain ringed with smoke that disappeared into the sky right in the middle. Even on a Dragon you could not see the top. Red streaks were coming down the Mountain as if they were small streams of red water. Even miles away Zera could feel intense heat from the Mountain. All the forests on the island were black; bark, leaves and all plants were black as ebony. Zera could not see an end to the island, but she had a feeling that all the trees were like this.

The strange thing was, no matter where Zera looked she could see no other Dragons anywhere.

As if Feolin knew what Zera was thinking, he told her that the Dragons migrated, but this was their main island and they should be back within the week. Once they had finally landed, Zera slid down from Feolin's back and stumbled to a stand still. The ground was hard, black rock she had never seen before. That would make a mighty sword.

"So, what is that ring around the mountain?" Zera asked curiously.

_Ah yes, that ring is magic. It was created by The Elders to protect this island from human creatures. Only humans Dragons bring for good purpose are able to see this island. That is why you can see all that is before you._

Zera walked towards a tree and rubbed her fingers against it. The bark was as hard as the ground and the black looked natural. Thinking hard, she tried to pull some of the bark off, but at that exact moment a roar came from in the sky. Both Zera and Feolin looked up and saw a blood-red dragon twice the size as Feolin circle the volcanic Mountain and land somewhere far off.

_So __**she**__ is still here. That is Xylin, Evil as they come. Once she disappeared for years and when she returned half of her scales were missing and she never spoke a word for months. Now she won't tell anyone what happened, nor does anyone even want to get near enough to her to find out. Oh yeah, she absolutely despises humans_

"Great, just what I need. Adds to my list of problems doesn't it?" Zera sighed and walked back over to Feolin and leaned against him. "So, what do we do now?"

_We go to my cave and wait for the Dragons. _With that, Feolin walked away from the sea and towards the base of the Mountains. Zera followed cautiously behind and glanced around every once and awhile. No matter how far they walked the Mountain never seemed to get any closer. After what had to be hours, they arrived at the bottom of the Mountain. Now she could see that the red streams were actually streams of lava flowing down the mountain. It looked as if the lava had been flowing for years and that they were natural rivers exactly like the rivers of water in Albion. The lava rivers flowed through the forest and probably met somewhere with the sea.

_There,_ Feolin pointed with his claw_, is my beloved cave._ He raced forward into the cave laughing and Zera followed.

**Author's note: I know I am ending It quickly but I have stuff I need to do and I really want to get a new chapter out, but I will try to continue with anew chapter later tonight. I hope you liked it so far!**


End file.
